1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a combination cork extractor and foil cutter wherein the cutter comprises two normally accurate shaped cutters, spring biased in the open position, an external member enabling a user to force the cutters toward each when the cutter is positioned over the neck of a wire bottle to cut the bottle foil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,305 to Cellini discloses a combination cork extractor and foil cutter wherein the cutters comprise at least three shearing wheels defining two separate wheel assemblies, one wheel assembly being immovable, the other wheel assembly being movable.
The foil cutter disclosed in Cellini is relatively complex and expensive to fabricate since at least three separate shearing rollers are required. In addition, the user manually moves the shearing wheels to the closed position (when the foil cutter is in use) and then to the open position (to remove the foil cutter from the bottle), increasing the manual steps required of the user.
What is thus desired is to provide a combination cork extractor and foil cutter wherein the fabrication costs are reduced and wherein the cutter operation is simplified.
The present invention provides a combination cork extractor and foil cutter device used to remove a cork from a wine bottle.
The device comprises an elongated handle having first and second ends, a cork extractor being pivotably connected to the handle adjacent the first end thereof. An arcuate shaped member has first and second spaced apart arcuate shaped positions are positioned at the second end of the elongated handle. The first arcuate shaped first portion is spring biased to a position whereby a space is formed between the first and second arcuate shaped portions. A first cutter is secured within the first arcuate shaped portion and a second cutter is secured within the second arcuate shaped portion, a protrusion being formed on the first arcuate shaped portion. In use, the first and second arcuate shaped portions are positioned over the bottle neck, the user then pressing the protrusion in a manner whereby the first arcuate shaped portion moves towards the second arcuate shaped portion thereby holding the bottle neck therebetween. The bottle is then rotated thus cutting the foil surrounding the bottle neck. After the foil is removed, the cork extractor is opened and used to remove the bottle cork in a conventional manner.
The device of the present invention thus provides a combination cork extractor and foil cutter which is easy to operate and which is relatively inexpensive to fabricate.